Tasks to the Mask
The list of tasks & clues that lead to the Mask of Anubis. ' Mask53335156621.png|The Mask of Anubis Rsz picture 22.png|Sarah's Dollhouse which gives Sibuna clues to the Mask Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h48m45s98.png|A Map of the Tunnels 1890.png|The Secret Code to the Tunnels 403204 208724899224019 100002595306746 384645 1625376571 n.jpg|The Amulets Book Of Isis.png|The Book of Isis AKA The Book of Old Hop scotch.png|The Hopscotch Task House of Divides.png|Sibuna unlocking the next Task House of Envy-House of Names.jpg|Fabian & "Spider's daughter" House of Webs.png|The Spiderweb Task House of tunnels.png|Nina & Fabian unlocking the next Task InsideTheAnubisDollHouse.jpg|Sarah's Dollhouse giving clues to the Hopscotch Task VictorAcc.png|Victor completing the Alchemy Task Victor doll.png|Sarah's Doll giving a clue to Victor Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m54s88.png|The Pendulum Task House of Stings.png|A blind Patricia in the Tunnels Creepy.png|The Lioness God Sekhmet guarding the Alchemy Task Tumblr lw9nql4S8c1qiqnry.jpg|Sibuna, Victor, Vera & The Collector are all racing for the Mask of Anubis 245-246-full-large-marge.jpg|The Horn Task '' ''The Book of Isis'' '' This clue was found in Sarah's doll by Victor in "House of Hello / House of Dolls." When Victor solved the riddle, the panel in the Frobisher Library was empty. The Book of Isis was really hidden in the Frobisher study.'' ''"The athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, and tears of gold."'' ''Discovering The Tunnels'' '' The Tunnels were discovered when Sarah's Dollhouse lit up, revealing a secret drawer below the dollhouse which held a map of the Tunnels. Nina guesses that this means that there are Tunnels below the house because the map was under the Dollhouse.'' ''Discovering The Antechamber'' '' When Nina & Fabian found the Victorian Lock in the Cellar, they did some digging to find the combination. The solution, "1890", is the year that Anubis House was built. '' '' ' ' ''The First Task'' '''''Part 1 - The Beacon In order to gain further access to the Tunnels from the Antechamber, Sibuna found a bookcase. When a certain book is pulled back, the bookcase rotates to inside the tunnel. From there, Ra's beacon scans those who've entered. Whoever doesn't have an Amulet from the Antechamber is blinded by the light. Note: This Task is based off of the Sun God, Ra. ''Clues'' When Amber is blinded by the Beacon, Nina, Fabian, & Amber hear a recorded riddle from Robert Frobisher-Smythe: '' '"To those who trespassed where they don't belong, the beacon of light is your warning song. Your eyes shall not see, all shall be dark, until Ra completes his blazing arc."' ''Solution In order to avoid the Beacon blinding them, Sibuna uses the 6 Amulets they found in the Antechamber. ''Part 2 - The Books'' To unlock the key to the next Task, Sibuna must form "Robert Frobisher-Smythe". '' ''Solution To form Robert's name, Sibuna uses some books found in the swiveling bookcase and in the Frobisher Library. ''Part 3 - The Cube'' Once the key was revealed to be a small cube, Sibuna had to transform it into a pyramid in order to unlock the doorway to the next Task. '' ''Clues Sarah's Dollhouse forms a triangular crack in one of it's walls. ''Solution'' Nina breaks the cube into pieces & reassembles it into a pyramid shape. ''Part 4 - The Hopscotch Test'' '' In order to continue, Sibuna has to play a game of hopscotch. However, if they make a mistake, the ceiling comes down.'' ''Clues'' After the ceiling almost traps Amber, Nina, and Fabian hear a recorded riddle from Robert Frobisher-Smythe: '' '"Traverse the grid of step or hop, follow the sequence do not stop, all must complete the hopscotch test, before the ceiling stays at rest."' '' Sarah's Dollhouse gives Nina, Amber, and Fabian a visual clue of animals, indicating the correct pattern for the Hopscotch Test. ''Solution'' The correct pattern is: cow, sheep, dog, duck, cat. ''The Second Task '' ''Part 1 - The Bridge'' In order to cross the chasm, Sibuna must somehow create a bridge... or find one. ''Clues'' Nina finds a painting in the Frobisher Library depicting ancient egyptians walking across a bridge shaped like a crocodile. ''Solution'' After finding a lever in a set of "crocodile teeth," the bridge is released from the wall. Sibuna then puts it in place over the chasm. ''Part 2 - The Pendulum Test'' '' While crossing the bridge, pendulums shaped like the sun & moon swing through.'' Note: This Task is based off of the Crocodile God, Sobek. ''Solution'' Finding the rhythm to the pendulums so that you can walk through it with no problems. The small vent door on the other side then stops the pendulums when you push it. ''Part 3 - The Tunnel'' '' In order to open the impasse blocking Sibuna, they must traverse a small tunnel until they reach a lever.'' ''Solution'' Facing phobias like claustrophobia & bugs, & pulling the lever at the end of the tunnel which opens the impasse. ''The Third Task ''The Spiderweb Test In order to move on, Sibuna must traverse through a room full of deadly threads and find a large spider. There's also 3 hooks hanging on different colored threads. Note: This Task is based off of the Spider Goddess, Nieth. ''Clues'' Sarah's Dollhouse was found to hold a clue to the Spiderweb Test: '' '"Upon the foundation on which this house rests lies the solution to the spider web test. To find the armourer and scholar's hollow, the silver thread of fate you must follow."' ''On the large silver spider Sibuna found there was another clue: '' '"To pass beyond the weavers throne, lay her daughters in their home, move with care through her poisoned loom, the scarlet thread may spell your doom."' ''Solution After finding the mother spider, and removing it's daughters from inside it, you must put the daughters on the their hooks according to the color on their backs. The large spider must be placed in the imprint near the beginning of the web '' The Fourth Task The Alchemy Test '' In order to move on, Sibuna must mix a series of chemicals into an explosive brew which will allow entrance to the next task. '' '' '''Note: This Task is based off of the Lion Goddess, Sekhmet.' ''Clues Nina discovers riddles on the wall of the chamber: '' '"Black Liquid Gon. The taste of the Great Bitter Lake. Balm of the Nomad. Oil of the Egyptian Wedding Flower. Sweet Scent of Morning essence."' ''Solution Sibuna must choose 6 ingredients and place them in Sekhmet's mixer, which leads the mix to the door, blowing it up if the mix is correct. ''The Fifth Task'' ''The Klaxon Test'' Sibuna must use the 4 horns in the room to somehow open the passage to the next Task. However, the song is very old and requires an Ox Bell. Note: This Task is based off of the Cow Goddess, Hathor. ''Clues'' '' The dollhouse lights up & Sibuna find a tiny piece of music that says to play to the song of Song of Hathor.'' ''Solution'' You must play the Song of Hathor correctly in order for the next Tunnel to be opened, otherwise the ceiling will come down after a few failed tries. '' '' ''The Sixth Task ''The Reflector Test The beam created from the sun & moon must be used to unlock the next Tunnel. However, you need 6 reflective items with a special falcon crest on them. Note: This Task is based off of the Sky God, Horus. ''Clues'' Sarah's Dollhouse moved it's figurines to which room the reflectors were hidden in. '' "In six little stars that borrow light, a secret falcon takes it's flight, seek the star in the jackals lair, be always vigilant and beware, for the quester who completes this task, will find the chamber of the mask."'' The Zodiac on the Chamber Wall has clues to the reflectors, but it incomplete, unlike the one in the Book of Isis. '' Solution'' Sibuna must find all 6 reflectors and place them on the stands in order to reflect the light and open the chamber of the Mask. ''Reflectors Needed'' '' '' 1. Victor Sr.'s Golden Pocketwatch'' ''2. Sarah's Music Box Mirror'' ''3.' Sarah's Doll's Glass Eye 4. '''A Medicine Cup ''5. A Mosaic In The Frobisher Library (Which Used To Be In Anubis House)'' ''6. The Stain Glass Window Of The Sun (From The Attic)'' ''Secret Tunnel '' Sibuna found the secret door in this chamber. Behind the door, which can only be opened by the Horus Amulet, is a tunnel leading to the hidden passage in the Frobisher Library. After pressing the button located at the end of the tunnel, the passage opens, a bookshelf moves, & you can enter the library.'' ''The Seventh Task'' The Game of Senet '' ''The Sibunas must complete a game of Senet to get to the mask. "Old and wise will temp the goal, the wise should heed this golden rule. This game of Senet you cannot win, only the wreckless will even begin. One wrong move will seal your fate, an end too dark to contemplate." '''If you land on a plate with an Anubis Mark on it, you get sucked into a secret cellar. Nina gets sucked into the secret cellar in House of Dreams/House of Pitfalls."My warnings ignored now come the costs.' '''Continue the task and all will be lost.' But if fallen friends you wish to reclaim, you have no choice but to finish the game."'' '' Nina found a spare key in the Frobisher library to the Mask panel but eventually found out that the Mask in the panel was fake. And Nina figured out that "plain in sight" refers to the replica but the replica was powerless because it was incomplete without the Frobisher gem inside the small crater in the forehead "The true mask still waits. Hidden for all to see. The portal of the mind awakes, The Paragon is the key." Note: This task is based off the jackal god, Anubis. ''The Mask of Anubis ''The 7 deadly tasks are what you need to complete to open all the doors for the tunnels. And The Mask of Anubis ''is hidden at the end of the tunnels in the chamber of the Mask. The chamber of the Mask is the same place where the final task takes place. '' Category:Clues Category:Season 2